Who cares about girls?
by kayanajordan78916110
Summary: YAY for the Sakura bashing...it will be in the next few chapters! This story is a SasuNaru, and it won't be easy for them...thats about all I can tell for now. Rated M for future chapters! please read and review![on hold]
1. Chapter 1

**(working title)**

**summary**: I'm not too sure what is going to happen here, except it will for sure turn out to be SasuNaru but I wont make it easy for them! I could never really stick to outlines, so I'm winging it by chapter lol 0o I hope you likey!

Ok, this is my first real multi-chapter fic. I'm rating it M because I know that it will progress that far, but I do not know when. I am taking a break from writing my songfics, for those of you that read them. I just got the urge to write something NON songish lol.  
At first, I was going to use short parts of songs to influence each chapter, but the harder I thought on it, the worse the idea seemed to me.

Yeah, I have a feeling that it will turn out a bit OCC and if that bothers you, don't read, cuz I like to try to infuse a bit of me into each character to make them more...intertaining.

_Standard disclaimer applies_...yeah, I don't own them, but boy if I did...

**CHAPTER 1- Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki, that's what his name was. That sly loudmouthed trickster of Kahona. Some would call him Vessel and others Troublesome, but most called him Demon. the latter group would do so while throwing sticks, rocks, and anything they could get their hands on at the time.

The few exceptions to those 'rules' were his teammates from Team Kakashi.

He so loved his time with his team. It would help him to forget about the hate he could feel pouring off the villagers in tsunami strength waves. His teammates, no matter how aloof or abusive or just plain perverted, were his lifeline.

Though he doubted they knew this.

Naruto's POV

I ran up to the bridge, and like usual, Sakura was being all clingy to Sasuke, even though anyone with two eyes could tell that he wanted nothing more than for someone to either rip her forcefully from him...or well, its best not to dwell on that. I looked him in the eye and I could swear he was asking for help, but the look passed in an instant. I waved and greeted them. "Hey guys! Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Where do you think, Dobe?" came Sasuke's answer, where as Sakura shouted, "shut up loudmouth, can't you see I'm spending time with Sasuke-kun?"

I could see the look on his face this time. He was _begging_ for help. I decided to be like him for once and just smirk slightly and turn away, but my smirk was broken...I mean, it came out more like my usual wide grin.

But I think I got my point across.

I went and leaned my back against the railing, secretly watching _Sasuke-kun's_ delimma. Even though this happens every day, I never tire of those looks he gives me. Like I would really help that Teme. He is too cold for me to help him. Maybe if he was nice now and then...

This was too amusing.

Kakashi-sensei was three hours late. Sometimes I wonder why we even bother why we even show up on time. Wait, I take that back. I _know_ why we don't. Last time we weren't here, he came on time. We showed up late and wound up running laps around the village.

500 to be exact.

Anyway, Kakashi-sensei was here now, with that stupid book, as always. Pervert. "Hey!" I yelled. "Why are you so late Sensei?"

"Well, there was this-" he started but before he could make up some rediculous excuse, we let out a collective groan and rolled our eyes. I glanced over to him and could see the crinkle around his dark visible eye and determined that he thought it was funny.

Kami, I want to shove all his lame excuses where the sun dosen't shine.

Sasuke finally managed to dislodge himself from Sakura's vice like grip and was now leaning against a tree, glaring at Kakashi, then to Sakura, to make sure she kept her distance, then back to Kakashi. I don't know why I never noticed it before, well, maybe I did, but he never pays attention to me.

But why do I even care?

I mentally gave my head a shake, before plastering a big grin on my face and turning to face Kakashi. "So, what are we doing for training today Sensei?" I asked.

"Well Naruto," He began. "I think that you guys need to focus on your chakra control. You can do that and I will be watching from over here." As he says that last part, he heads over to a sree and sits back, burying his face in that stupid book. I seriously _hated _when he wouldn't help us train.

I want to get that book and throw it in the river.

I Looked over at Sasuke and Sakura and motioned with a jerk of my head to the training area. "I'll beat both of you, believe it!"

chapter -**FIN**-

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Who cares about girls?**

Ok, I was asked to put up another chapter...two in one day...I know the first wasn't really too much into what I want this story to be. More of like an introduction of characters...so hopefully this one will be a bit better...oh, and I figured what route this story will take! And I thought up a name! Enjoy!

**standard disclaimer applies**...If only I owned them...

**Chapter 2- Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke Uchiha, the coldhearted, revenge seeking, self absorbed son of a... Yes, he always seemed to be that way. So uncaring and alone. Some people went out of their way to try to please him, like his multitude of fangirls. He found a secret pleasure in blowing them off and pushing them away.

He was like that with everyone, well, Almost everyone.

Some people just got under his skin like nothing else. Like that overly perverted Sensei and that Loudmouth. But that little Pink haired vice...he could do without. Sometimes though, he had to admit, seeing the look on her face when he pried her off, it gave him a bit of satisfaction. Yeah, he was sick in the head.

But that's how he liked it.

_Sasuke's POV_

After training, I glanced around the training area one last time. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why, but something had caught my attention. A rustle of cloth, a muffled thud, what was it? Ah, that was it. It was the sound of Sakura's fist hitting Naruto's head. Glancing their direction, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto a bit. I mean, sheesh. You woulda thought Sakura would have accepted his invitation for a lunch date after the five millionth time.** (A/N insert dripping sarcasm.)**

I roll my eyes and begin to walk away.

I cringe when I hear her sickly sweet voice. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. What are you doing now? Maybe we can go get something to eat."  
I can't take her for much longer, and poor Naruto looks so crestfallen over there. I come up with some quick thinking that could help us both. "Sorry Sakura, I promised Naruto that I would grab lunch with him today." I smirked inwardly at my genious.  
"Oh!" She squealed. "I will join you guys then!" And she latched onto my arm.

Thats what you think.

"I'm sorry, but this is a guys only thing, I'm sure you understand..." I said with a blank face. I couldn't go around with a grin plastered on my face for pissing her off, now could I? It would ruin my image.  
"Hmph, fine. I guess I will see you tomorow then." She glared daggers at Naruto as she left, and for some reason this pissed me off.

I was able to hold it in though.

_Naruts's POV_

Was that Anger I saw in Sasuke's eyes? Nah, it couldn't have been. But why did he lie to Sakura like that? We never agreed to lunch. Oh, I get in now, he just wanted to get out of lunch with her. But why didn't he say no like every other time? Does he _really_ want to go to lunch with me, or will he split as soon as she is out of sight?

I don't really care.

Or do I? I mean, this is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about here. Sure he can be a teme, but there are times when he can be, dare I say, _cool_? I sure would like to have lunch with him, maybe he will pay for it. Yeah, that's the only reason I want him to come to lunch with me. And maybe he can tell me some stuff about Sakura. She seems to tell him an awful lot about herself. Maybe he would be willing to share.

_Sasuke's POV_

Naruto sure looks like he is thinking hard. I better stop him before he gets hurt. Seeing him without his trademark smile is also somewhat disconcerting. I'm not sure why, but I don't like when he isn't smiling. Maybe it makes me think something is wrong.  
"Hey, Dobe, we gonna go? Or are you just going to stand there killing brain cells?" I say as I walk over to him.  
"Y-you serious? you weally want to go to lunch with me?" He stutters. How cute. _WAIT_! Where the _HELL_ did that come from! Nevermind, I can just forget it about it for now. I can analize it later, after lunch.  
"Did I stutter?" I stole a glance at his face and his face instantly transformed from thoughtful to megawatt smile. Now there's the face I like...

_OMG_...Oh, forget it.

"So, you aren't messing with me?" He asks doubtfully. I look at him again and I could swear I saw something like mild fear in his eyes, but maybe that wasn't quite the right word for it.  
"Come on Dead Last, I'm hungry." I say, adding as an afterthought, "And I bet you are too."

Both of our stomachs rumbled. His louder than mine. We glanced at eachother, in a silent challenge, and we both took off running.

Chapter -**FIN**-

please read and review!


End file.
